Harry y Lily Potter,los mellizos que vivieron
by Sakura n.n
Summary: Harry y Lily vivieron a la maldicion imperdonable con apenas un año de edad..los dos viven con Remus Lupin desde ese trágico día...esta es su historia/Soy un asco con los resumes ojala les guste eso si la historia/Harry Potter no me pertenese...es lamentable pero sierto...todos los personajes son de JK Rowlling excepto mis 4 personajes inventados
1. Los mellizos Potter

**Bueno esta historia se trata sobre los Potters...ahora verán a que me refiero...ojala sea de su agrado**

* * *

Sirius corrio a la casa de su mejor que lo habian atakado,Voldemord...al llegar a la casa la vio destrosada...eso le partio el corazon...aparto los escombros y encontro el cuerpo de James...no lo creia...luego reagsiono cuando escucho unas llantos...eran los niños corrio a la direccion en que los oyo y ahi estaban...serca de su madre muerta,el no lo creia...Harry y Lily,los bebes estaban vivos pero con una pequeña cicratis en forma de rayo en la frente

-Oh...bebes tranquilos...Peter esta me las pagaras-murmuro lo ultimo bastante enojado,dejo a los bebes en la casa de Bathilda,una señora que conoció hace un tiempo,le dijo a la mujer que enviara un patrunus apenas el se fuera a Remus Sirius se fue la señora lo iso...

* * *

Remus llego a la media hora y vio a los bebes sorprendido pero feliz

-Señora gracias...

-No hay porque Remus..pero un joven los vino a dejar..el joven Black

-Sirius...gracias otra vez...me los voy a llevar altiro

-Claro Remus..cuidate

-Si señora-se llevo a los dos bebes a su casa y los puso en una cuna que tenia en la casa,desde hace un año idea de James y Lily para cuando lo fueran a visitar,en esos momentos agradecia la idea...puso a los pequeños en la cuna ,los dos ya estaban dormidos placidamente...el los miro con ternura,tendria que hablar con Dumblerdore pronto,el lo sabia pero...no iva dejar a los bebes solos,asi que le mando una carta diciendo que tenian que conversar mañana en la mañana con urgencia y llevara a la profesora MgGonagall con el...recibio a los pocos minutos la respuesta y decia que irian a las 8 de la mañana que no se se quedo dormido en el sillon,estaba agotado por todo,tanto como fisica y emocionalmente agotado.A la mañana sigueinte...oyo unos llantos que lo despertaron y vio a los bebes,reagsiono rapido y les llevo un biberon,los dos los tomaron con sus manitas pequeñas,tomaban su leche tenian hambre,miro a la hora y se dio cuenta que los profesores llegarian en unos minutos...y asi fue llegaron a los pocos minutos atra vez de la red flu

-Remus que bueno verte-dijo alegremente Dumblerdore

-lo mismo digo profesor...profesora

-buen dia Remus-dijo la profesora cortesmente

-sientence porfavor...-dijo el,los dos se sentaron-bueno ayer,recibi un patronus de la señora Bathilda que me decia que tenia que ir a su casa...al llegar alla me sorprendi...en su casa estaban los pequeños Harry y Lily

-Remus entonces estan bien-dijo MgGonagall aliviada

-Si profesora,estan aqui los dos estan desayunando ahora...

-Remus debemos llevarlos con sus parientes-dijo nego con la cabeza

-Quisiera encargarme de ellos

-Pero...

-Estoy deacuerdo con Remus Dumblerdore-dijo MgGonagall

-creo que seria mejor que se quedaron por su proteccion de sangre con sus parientes...

-Esos horribles Muggles,los niños van sufrir Dumblerdore-dijo MgGonagall

-Esta bien...Remus tendras su custodia pero aun...esta el hecho de las noches de Luna llena

-yo los cuidare esos días-dijo la profesora decida,Dumblerdore asintió...

* * *

Pasaron los años y los niños ya tenian 5 años,sus ojos verdes como los de su madre y el cabello negro como su papá

-Tío Remus-dijieron los mellizos a la vez

-Si pequeños-dijo Remus sonriente

-queremos jugar Quiditch

-niños...son muy pequeños aun y eso seria un irresponsable

-pero al tio...

-Ojoloco no le parece...

-peligroso es mas nos deja volar

-10 metros de el suelo

-ha...hablare con Ojoloco sobre eso-dijo remus-solo pueden volar 4 metros no mas-dijo el severamente

-YAy-los mellizos salieron corriendo, Remus sonrió ..eran unos niños muy dulces...pero enserio iva a hablar con ese ex-Auror... siguió pasando el tiempo y los mellizos Potter terminaron de estudiar en su escuela muggle con 10 años de edad,los dos eran bastantes sociables,en especial Lily...los dos sabían que tendrían que ir a Hogwarts pero estaban super contentos por que verían a tía Minny mas seguido...

* * *

Remus los llevo al callejon Diagon y se pillaron con McGnagall que los queria acompañar

-Tía Minny que compraremos primero...

-si se puede saber

-bien niños yo ire a comprales un regalo ahora...por favor portence bien con Remusn y no le vuelven a combiar el pelo de color

-oh vamos tía...

-admita...

-...que fue gracioso-dijieron lo ultimo a la vez con una sonrisa

-si tienen razon pero no es bueno,volvere en 2 horas...vallan a Gringotts-dijo MgGonagall sonriendoles,ambos asintieron y fueron con Lupin a Gringotts,vieron a todos los duendes y se asustaron levemente,nunca habian estado serca de duendes,el tío Remus nunca les habia permitido ir a su bodega en el banco porque eran muy jovenes

-bien...a...quisieramos sacar un poco de la camara de Harry y Lily Potter-dijo Remus

-Tienen sus llaves-los melizos ivan a contestar pero Remus se adelanto

-si aqui estan-saco dos llaves doradas ambas tenian unas iniciales que eran respectivamente HJP y LAP

-acompañenme-Los tres fueron a un vagon y cuando llegaron vieron una camara grande

-WOW-dijeron los mellizos a la vez...Remus se rio...le paso las llaves a el duende y cuando abrio la camara los niños se sorprendieron mas

-bien niños tomen esto...saquen solo lo nesesario recuerden que las doradas son galeones...hay diecisiete sickles de plata en un galeón y veintinueve knuts en un sickle-los dos asintieron y sacaron un poco mas de lo necesario y salieron de la bodega-Bien niños yo ire a comprar sus libros..ustedes dos vallan donde Mademe Malkin para comprar sus tunicas

-si tio Remus-dijieron los dos niños a coro

-tío recuerde comprar libros complementearios-dijo Lily

-claro que lo hare-dijo el sonriente

* * *

Los mellizos fueron donde Madame Malkin y ella los Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva

-hola mis niños bienvenidos...Hogwarts ¿verdad?

-si

-justo hay otro niño aca que igual va...vengan vengan-los dos siguieron a Mademe Malkin y vieron a un chico de cabello rubio unos ojos grises y de piel clara. Madame Malkin puso a Harry y a Lily en uno escabel al lado del otro niño.

-Hola-dijo el muchacho-¿Tambien Hogwarts?

-Si-dijieron a duo los niños

-Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas

-las varitas escojen asus propios magos...pero creo que 1.- o tu mamá esta muy impaciente por lo de la varita o 2.- te va extrañar mucho-dijo Lily sonriendole,el muchacho se sonrojo levemente

-creo que ambas

Lily le sonrio amablemente y Harry se rio un poco

-¿Tienen escobas propias?

-Si-dijieron los dos a duo

-¿Significa que juegan Quidditch?

-claro que si..

-es el mejor...

-deporte

-de la historia-finalizaron los dos a la vez...el muchacho se rio divertido por eso

-y...que son los dos?

-mellizos...Soy Lily

-Yo soy Harry

-me llamo Draco y en que casa piensan estar?

-Gryffindor-dijieron los dos a duo

-mm...yo tal vez quede en Slytherin...digo toda mi familia a estado en esa casa

-bueno...tu no vez mucho como material de Slytherin-dijo Harry

-podrias ser un Gryffindor-dijo Lily sonriente

-si me pareciaria bueno...aparte no quiero ser igual a mi padre...creo que seria divertido estar en la misma casa que ustedes-dijo Draco con una sonrisa sincera hacia los mellizos,los dos le sonrieron de vuelta-y...¿andan solos?

-no...andamos con nuestro tío Remus que esta comprando los libros

-y la tía Minny...pero no sabemos donde se metio

-y ¿que hay de sus padres?-dijo Draco un tanto curioso

-murieron cuando heramos niños...

-lo siento...-dijo el un tanto avergonzado por haber preguntado

-tu no lo sabias no te tienes que disculpar-dijo Harry

-Bien niños ustedes ya estan listos-dijo Madame Malkin...los mellizos y Draco soltaron un suspiro desepcionado.

-nos vemos en el expreso de Hogwarts Draco-dijo Lily sonriente...Draco asintio

-cuídate asta entonces-los mellizos se fueron ambos y recogieron sus tunicas y otra ropa...pagaron y se fueron por el callejon diagon tomados de la mano como lo hacían habitualmente...

* * *

Pillaron a Remus quien estaba con una montonera de libros sobre el casi...los estaba asiendo flotar y cuando pillo a los niños les sonrio

-ya compre sus libros...quieren ir a tomar un helado?

-claro-dijieron los dos a la vez sonriente..llegaron a la heladeria...los tres comen helados felices...entonces llego MgGonagall con dos jaulas

-Tía Minny...que es...

-Lo que trae

-sus regalos...la lechuza blanca es para Harry su nombre es Hedwing-dijo ella entragandole la jaula a Harry

-WOW gracias tía Minny-dijo Harry recibiendo a su lechuza blanca

-y este es la de Lily..su nombre es Ren...dicen que son unas lechuzas muy especiales-dijo MgGonagall sonriente

-Gacias tía Minny...estan super-dijo Lily con un brillo especial en sus ojos

-Bien niños tienen que volver pronto a su casa

-Si tía Minny pero tenemos que ir buscar nuestras varitas

-a sierto sierto...entonces vamos donde Ollivader

-Bien-respondieron los mellizos y fueron los cuatro donde Ollivander.

* * *

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda.

-Buenas tardes-dijo una voz mellizos se sobresaltaron y Remus se contuvo la risa...la profesora MgGonagall sonrio

-hola-dijieron los mellizos Potter por un poco de torpeza

-Asi...penso que los veria pronto Harry y Lily Potter-dijo el hombre amablemente-tienen los ojos de su que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para su padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno,he dicho que su padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.

-a...

-y esas cicratis...-el vio als cicratices los mellizos institivamente se tomaron de la mano-lamento decir que tambien yo vendi la varita que les iso eso...o Minerva y Remus que bueno verlos

-Hola señor-dijo Remus sonriente Minerva dio un leve movimiento de cabeza

-Bien...veamos con quien inicio-dijo viendo a los mellizos...Harry dio un paso al frente

-Yo primero

-bien veamos-saco un cinta metrica con toques plateados-¿Con que brazo coges la varita?

-con la derecha

-Extiende tu brazo. Eso es-Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su medía, dijo- Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centí y flexible. Cógela y agí cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato—Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.

-Creo que estaremos arto rato aqui-dijo Lily,Remus sonrio y Minerva asintio...

Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.

-Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible-Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban

-Valla...se genial Harry

-Si

-¡Oh, bravo!Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...

-perdon...¿Que es curioso?-dijieron los mellizos a la vez

-Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido...Cada una de las varitas y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma,sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana las que les iso esas cicratices...bien sigamos con la señorita

-Lily-dijo ella sonriente,ollivandar le sonrio

-Bien...con que mano tomas la varita

-Izquierda...

-bien veamos-dijo Ollivander y comenzo a medirla igual que lo iso con estaba vastante nerviosa y emocionada a la vez...cuando termino de medirla comenzaron a probar las varitas...y ocurrio lo mismo que con Harry...las varitas se ivan amontonando y amontonando asta que Ollivander tomo una parecida a la de Harry-poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix con una lagrima de feniz igual, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible

Lily apenas la toca sintio un calor que la inundaba y ollivander sonrio

-valla...

-bien creo que tenemos sus varitas jovenes Potter...las dos parecidas en si pero diferentes a la vez...ya lo veran..-los mmellizos asintieron...el señor Ollivander envolvio ambas vartias rapidamente y se las entrego a cada uno las respectivas varitas...pagaron el precio y se fueron tranquilamente al caldero chorreante

-fue un día interesante ¿verdad niños?

-Si tío Remus-dijieron los dos a la vez muy contentos

-Bien tengo que volver a Hogwarts niños..nos vemos cuidense

-cuidese usted igual tía Minny-dijo los dos a la vez

Ella se retiro y los niños se fueron con Remus caminando asta que llegaron afuera del caldero chorreante y se fueron en el autobús noctambulo...

* * *

Al llegar a su casa los tres entraron

-Niños vallan a dejar sus cosas a arriba...

-Si tío-dijieron los dos a la vez y se fueron casi corriendo a sus habitaciones...al llegar a ellas pusieron sus cosas en sus piesas...claro que Lily ordeno mas rapido sus cosas..cuando bajaorn als escaleras vieron que la cena ya estaba lista y se pusieron a comer

-bien chicos...tendremos que ir el uno de septiembre a la estacion Kings Cross para que puedan ir a hogwarts en el expreso

-Si tío

-Tío nos podria contar como fue su seleccion de casa-dijo Lily sonriente

-claro que si bueno ese día yo estaba vastante nervioso es mas casi tropese con mi tunica cuando iva caminando al taburete-los mellizos se rieron ante eso y Remus sonrio ante eso-luego oi la voz y...

Y así esta pequeña familia siguió conversando y riéndose...paso el tiempo y ya era el gran día

* * *

**Ojala les alla gustado es una historia que tenia pensada hace tiempo**


	2. Expreso de Hogwarts,el Vagón de Leones

**Bien este es el segundo capitulo ha decir verdad igual me hubiera gustado dejar a Sirius como el padre adoptivo de los mellizos pero considerando que los mellizos son unos bromistas naturales creí necesario que fuera alguien quien los controlara y quien mejor que Remus Lupin...**

**Aclaraciones,Harry potter no me pertenece ...si hubiera sido así Harry y Hermione hubieran terminado juntos u.u**

**Sin mas aquí el capitulo**

* * *

Los hermanos Potter ivan caminando con sus baules y sus lechuzas hacia la estacion King Cros...Remus iva junto ellos,los niños se habian negado que él les ayudara a llevar sus baules

-Bien tenemos que ir a la plataforma 9 3/4..esta se encuentra entre la 9 y la 10-dijo Remus,los mellizos hicieron caso-bien yo ire priemro...Lily tu iras segundo y por ultimo Harry

-si tío-respondiero a duo los mellizos al llegar a la parte vieron a un grupo grande de pelirrojos

-ho hola...igual Hogwarts

-Si es su primer año-dijo Remus poniendo su mano en los hombros de sus "sobrinos"

-o igual el de Ron-dijo la mujer mientras señalaba a un niño pecoso y pelirrojo como sus hermanos

-Bien...creo que su hijo mayor iva a pasar

-a si Pecy ve-el asintio y camino directo a la pared...la paso y los mellizos exclamaron

-Wow-Remus sonrio ante aquello

-Bien Fred, eres el siguiente -dijo la mujer regordeta.

-No soy Fred, soy George —-dijo el muchacho—-¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?

-Lo siento, George, cariño.

-Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —-dijo el muchacho, y se alejó.Los mellizos se rieron ante aquello

-Nos vemos al otro lado-dijo George el gemelo de Fred, a los mellizos,ellos le sonrieron a George...el igual paso al parecer

-bien ROn eres el siguiente-Ron iso caso y paso la barrera-Bien Ginny cariño seguimos nosotras-las dos pasaron la barrera

-Bien vamos nosotros-dijo Remus los mellizos asintieron y ellos igual pasaron...

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la estacion estaban tan emocionados...Remus se ofrecio a ayudarlos llevar sus cosas para poder subir al tren pero los dos se negaron y dijeron que los esperara afuera...mientras ivan caminando escucharon a un niño de nombre Neville que al parecer habia perdido a su sapo mascota...un chico Lee Jordan que llevaba algo impresionante para otros en una mellizos intentaron subir sus baules y su lechuza adentro del tren pero no podian por als escaleras...entonces uno de los pelirrojos hablo

-¿Quieren que los ayude?

-Si porfavor-dijieron los mellizos a la vez

-¡Hey FRED!¡VEN A AYUDAR!-al poco tiempo el otro gemelo llego y ayudo subir los baules de los mellizos...finalmente los baules quedaron a un rincon del vagon que ellos escojieron...

-gracias-dijiron a la vez...entonces los gemelos se les quedaron mirando...

-¿Que es eso?-dijo uno de ellos mientras señalaba las cicratices de la frente de ambos

-Valla son ustedes...-dijo el otro gemelo...Lily se sonrojo y Harry sonrio algo avergonzado

-a soy Harry James Potter...y ella es mi hermana...mi melliza Lily Alice Potter

-WOW...entonces es verdad...lo de tu-sabes-quien

-lamentablemente

-es sierto...pero no recordamos nada

-entendemos-dijeron los gemelos amigablente los mellizos le sonrieron los gemelos fueron llamados por su madre

-Bien nos vemos en Hogwarts

-claro-djieron los mellizos felices...les agradaron los gemelos

-HARRY LILY ¿EsTAN AHI?-los mellizos bajaron del tren para despedirse de su tío...y pasaron al lado de la familia de pelirrojos

-te extrañeremos-dijieron los dos mientras lo abrazaban...el sonrio

-tranquilos...cuando lleguen a Hogwarts se llevaran una grata sorpresa...asta entonces cuidense si...no se metan en problemas

-nosotros no nos metemos en problemas..ellos nos buscan-dijeron los dos a la vez...Remus se rio

-Bien el tren ya va partir...vallan

-si..-cuando pasaron otra vez serca de la familia de los pelirrojos escucharon el chillido de la menor de todos que decia que queria conocer a Harry

-Oh Harry tienes una fan-dijo Lily burlonamente...el mayor de los hermanos la escucho y se giro

-y ustedes son...

-Yo soy Lily Alice Potter y el es mi Mellizo Harry James Potter-dijo ella friamente mirando a el mayor...al parecer era un chico demaciado serio...

-a ya veo...entonces mis hermanos no estaban bromenado...Fred y George...

-a si...

-se ven que son bromistas...

-como nosotros

Los demas weasley miraban a los mellizos sorprendidos...esecto los gemelos que estaban sonrientes

-valla...es...

-por sierto...nos carga todo eso de los niños que vivieron y todo eso...es

-sencillamente ridiculo dilo asi Harry...somo famosos por la muerte de nuestros padres...es patetico-dijo Lily friamente-bueno vamos Harry

-Si Lily...nos vemos...a Fred George...ojala hablemos de bromas en Hogwarts-dijo Harry los gemelos asintieron sonriente y Lily le sonrió a ellos...

* * *

Los dos subieron al tren y fueron a su compartimiento...cuando el tren comenzo a partir..los mellizos se ganaron en la ventana para despedirse de du Tío quien se despedia sonriendote...cuando se perdio de vista los dos se sentaron otra vez..entonces vieron la puerta del vagon abrirse y los dos sonrieron

-Draco hola-dijieron los dos a la vez..el sonrio y se sento al lado de Lily quien se quedo en medio de su hermano y Draco

-Hola Lily y Harry que bueno verlos

-lo mismo decimos...y porque te vez cansado-dijo Harry

-Bueno...tube que esquivar a Grabe y a Goyle...amigos impuestos por padre

-oh-dijieron los mellizos sin saber que mas decir

-asi que...quien los vino a dejar?

-nuestro tío Remus..no es tío de sangre es mas fraternal

-y es mi padrino-completo Lily

-esacto..nos cuida desde la muerte de nuestros padres-dijo Harry

-ya veo...

Se abrio la puerta y se vio un chico pelirrojo...

-perdon me puedo ganar aqui?...todos los demas vagones estan llenos

-claro-dijo Harry...etonces vio a Draco

-un Malfoy

-Weasley

-haber...ustedes dos...si comienzan una pelea salen altiro-dijo Lily seria

-pero toda su familia es de mortifagos y...-dijo Ron

-Callate...el se iso nuestro amigo hace unos meses...y no permitire que lo insultes-dijo Lily enojada..se volvio a sentar...y Ron estaba todo rojo..entonces entraron los gemelos

-bien Ron estaremos en otro vagon junto a jordan

-trajo una tarantula

-Esta bien-dijo Ron aun sonrojado

-bien...por sierto Harry Lily no nos hemos presentado como corresponde

-yo soy Gred

-y yo Feorge

Los mellizos se empezaron a reir...sabian que era una broma,Draco se aguanto la risa,aparte de que sentia un poco gemelos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Draco..y se dieron cuenta que se sentia incomodo por su presencia y la de Ron que al parecer no fue muy amable con el

-bien...enrealidad somos Fred y George Weasley...esperamos verlos en Hogwarts...ojala esten en Gryffindor-dijo Fred sonriente...Draco sonrio un poco mas relajado pero Ron Hablo

-es un Malfoy...obvio que va ir a la peor casa-dijo ROn lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharan,entonces Lily le lanso un hechizo y comenzo a escupir babosas por unos minutos

-valla...si salio el hechizo...gracias Fred gracias George-dijo ella sonrinte...los gemelos Weasley sonrieron,y luego de que Ron dejara de escipir babosas se fueron

-estas loca

-nop...es un hechizo avanzado que ensaye contigo asi de simple

-Lily controlate-dijo Harry con un libro de hechizos protectores avanzados al frente de su rostro

-si como sea-entonces se habrio la puerta y era señora de los dulces...los mellizos compraron de todo un poco y compartieron con Draco y Ron...lo que mas compraron eso si fueron tartas de melasa

-si que les gustan las tartas de melasa-dijo Draco sorprendido

-a si...a nuestro padre les encantaban

-segun el tío Remus,dijo que no paraba de comerlas

-asi que creemos que sacamos sus gustos

-valla-dijo Draco sonriente...entonces se abrio la puerta

-perdon...a...han visto un sapo...s-se me perdio-dijo un niño que los mellizos reconocieron como Neville

-a no pero..

-que tal si lo intento encontrar con u hechizo...eso si,apenas aparesca tomalo porfavor-dijo Lily un poco asustada,ya que odia los sapos

-gra-gracias

Entonces iva a pronunciar el hechizo pero llego una chica

-oigan han visto el sa...-vio Lily que estaba punto de pronunciar un hechizo-oh estan haciendo magia...continua

-si si...como se llama el Sapo

-Trevor

-bien...OCCIO TREVOR-el sapo aparecio casi al instante y Neville lo tomo-listo...

-c-como-dijo la niña sorpredida y con envidia en gran parte...entonces Harry hablo

-si se saben casi todas las teorias y intentas hechizos sin varita...es facil...Lily siempre a sido muy estudiosa

-oh...bueno yo soy Hermione Jane Granger-dijo ella sonriendo ahora...

-Draco Lucius Malfoy(Solo especulo del segundo nombre)-dijo el cortesmente

-Ronald Billus Weasley

-Lily Alice Potter

-Harry James Potter

-Caracoles hervidos...he leido mucho sobre ustedes y...

-enserio te basaras en lo de los libros...Merlyn es como creer en los cuentos de Hadas

-Lily

-Que Harry es verdad...los niños que vivieron...los niños que sobrivieron...nunca ven a Harry y a Lily solo a los niños que sobrevivieron-dijo ella mordasmente

-perdon por eso Hermione...mi hermana odia todo lo que aparece en los libros...como a dicho la mayoria es mentira...solo especulaciones-dijo Harry a Hermione...ella asintio un poco avergonzada

-ah..po-por sierto soy Neville Longbotom

-Un gusto Neville-dijo Lily ya mas tranquila

-y en que casa quieren estar?-dijo Harry amablemente

-gryffindor-dijo Neville levemente seguro

-yo igual quiero estar en Gryffindor

-al parecer es el vagón de los leones-dijo Lily sonriendo...al final Neville y Hermione se quedaron en el vagón hablando con ellos,ha Ron no le agrado Hermione solo por ser inteligente...Neville hablaba con Harry de diferentes temas...Draco,Lily y Hermione se metieron en una platica de pociones...

* * *

Cuando el expreso de hogwarts paro el grupo ya estaba listo para bajar...y fueron todos juntos

-¡LOS DE PRIMERO...VENGAN LOS DE PRIMERO!-todos se acercaron ..los Potter y Draco se ganaron en un bote junto a Hermione...cuando vieron el castillo todos quedaron sorprendidos...esecto los mellizos

-valla sigue igual de genial

-vinimos a ver el año pasado Lily...no es mucha la diferencia de un año a otro

-oh James eres un amargado-dijo ella utilizando el segundo nombre de su hermano y luego riendose...cuando entraron al castillo los recibio la profesora McGonagall

* * *

**Bien ese fue el segundo capitulo ojala les allá gustado...el siguiente capitulo viene la elecciones de las casas donde ocurrirán grandiosas sorpresas n.n**

**cuídense juro solemnemente publicar pronto **


	3. Aclaraciones de la Autora

_**Ap...gracias Sarhaliene por sus sugerencias,bueno tomare en cuenta lo que ha dicho...pero quiero hacer este para poder aclarar algunas cosas...veamos...lo de mi ortografía ..bueno lo mio es horrografia siempre lo he dicho jejejje...la historia avanza rápido por que mas adelante iré asiendo pequeños Flash Back de los personajes...Lily Potter...bueno ella es como una versión de su madre...se podría pensar que ella es una especie de Hermione estudiosa que le encantan los libros, pero es una bromista como su padre...lo de McGonagal ya lo sabia jejejeje...bueno no escribí mucho sobre la situación por que quiero poner después un racconto de ella cuando recuerde su visita a los familiares de los niños...lo siento mucho si voy muy rápido pero es la costumbre donde antes escribía historias en un foro tenia que avanzar rápido y lo demás eran puras cosas que se quedaban sin explicar mucho o se les dejaba a la imaginación de los lectores...igual are mas adelante una explicación de la actitud de Draco eso quería aclarar un poco mas adelante...bueno en el capitulo 4...donde el va a tener su pequeño racconto y se sabrá el porque de su actitud pasada y actual...**_

_**Ah...bueno HARRYSEX también pensé en hacer malo a Ron pero luego hablando con mi amiga lo negué...y desde un principio que he tenido las ganas de que Lily sea la pareja de Draco...**_

_**Bueno esas eran las pequeñas aclaraciones que van para todos mis lectores...ojala entiendan un poco mas el hecho de que la historia avance así tan rapido,entre otras cosas**_


	4. La seleccion de casas,la sorpresa

**Bien hola a todos aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de los mellizos Potter ojala sea de su agrado... verán la selección de las casa y luego en el siguiente capitulo verán de que hablan los hermanos Potter**

* * *

La profesora McGonagall recibió a los alumnos y los guió a adentro

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts -dijo la profesora McGonagall- El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque,dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos,mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año,la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible-miro a los mellizos Potter, y les sonrió levemente-—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —-dijo la profesora McGonagall—-Por favor, esperad tranquilos-ella se retiro y los mellizos tenían una sonrisa idéntica en sus rostros

-en los libros no aparece de que trata la seleccion-dijo Hermione nerviosa

-Fred dice que duele mucho-los mellizos escucharon eso y casi se echaron a reír,se aguantaron la risa

-ustedes saben cual es la prueba?-pregunto Draco mirándolos

-si-dijeron a coro-pero no les diremos de que se trata

Entonces aparecieron todos los fantasmas y comenzaron a hablar,con los alumnos...y apareció Peeves

-JAJAJJAJAJA-los mellizos miraron a Peeves y sonrieron-HARRY LILY QUE BUENO VERLOS

-hola Peeves

-Peeves...hemos traído lo que tu ya sabes

-jajajaj genial los veré mañana tengo que irme no quiero que el varón me encuentre-dijo el fantasma y se fue los mellizos se rieron esta vez...

-En marcha -dijo una voz aguda-La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar-La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta-Ahora formad una hilera-dijo la profesora a los de primer año-y seguidme.

Todos entraron al salón los Mellizos sonrieron a ver las caras de todos sus compañeros...obvio que ellos iban adelante de la fila en silencio intercambiando miradas y respuestas como si o no

-Harry eso es muy loco

-no no lo es

-si lo es

-vamos sabes que sera divertido-ella se mordió su labio nerviosa...y luego sonrió traviesamente

-esta bien

Cuando llegaron al frente vieron un sombrero unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
pero no juzgues por lo que ves.  
Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar  
un sombrero más inteligente que yo.  
Puedes tener bombines negros,  
sombreros altos y elegantes.  
Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
y puedo superar a todos.  
No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.  
Así que pruébame y te diré  
dónde debes estar.  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.  
Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff  
donde son justos y leales.  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.  
O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.  
O tal vez en Slytherin  
harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
para lograr sus fines.  
¡Así que pruébame!¡No tengas miedo!  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

-¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero!-susurró Ron a Harry-Voy a matar a Fred.

Los mellizos se rieron bajo ante aquello..Draco solo sonrió

-Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Los mellizos Potter vieron al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.

-¡Bones, Susan!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

-¡Boot, Terry!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con a varios alumnos que ivan siendo seleccionados en casa diferentes...asta inversos en una pequeña conversación cuando escucharon...

-Granger, Hermione.

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Los mellizos aplaudieron...definitivamente los Gryffindor eran muy ruidosos...oyeron el nombre de Neville quien también fue un Gryffindor...pero con los nervios casi se lleva el sombrero a la mesa y tubo que devolverse para entregarlo,en medio de todas las risas que habían en el gran salón...

-¡Malfoy, Draco!

El camino con gracia...pero con unos nervios muy grandes...el sombrero sonrió,cuando lo pusieron en su cabeza

-"Ah...Draco Malfoy...hijo de Lucius...tu padre fue un Slytherin,pero tu eres completamente diferente...si eres muy valiente he inteligente"

-por favor...no en Slytherin

El sombrero sonrió-"Entiendo...bien creo que tengo la casa perfecta para ti..."-el sombrero grito-¡GRYFFINDOR!

En el gran salón todos se quedaron helados...un Malfoy en Gryffinfor...

* * *

**Bien ese fue el capitulo ojala les allá gustado...intentare terminar pronto los otros lo juro pero aun estoy algo atascada en el siguiente así que lo mas probable es que me demore un poco jejejej...**


	5. Gryffindors,recuerdos,los motivos

**Hola a todos por fin finalice este capitulo...OJALA SEA DE SU GUSTO..pequeña explicación ...Raccondo es una especie de Flash Back pero mas largo...Bueno sin mas aquí esta el capitulo 4 :3**

* * *

Un Malfoy en Gryffindor...los mellizos vieron lo nervioso que estaba...entonces los gemelos Weasley se pararon y comenzaron a aplaudir..lo siguieron algunos aplausos mas fríos y secos...la profesora carraspeo y se fue a sentar al lado de los gemelos y Hermione...algunos nombres después...

-¡Potter,Harry!

Todos comenzaron a murmurar...entonces vieron extraños...Harry iba a sentarse pero arrastro a una chica al lado de ella...era su melliza Lily Potter

-James si esto sale mal..te juro que mueres

-sera divertido-entonces los dos se sentaron junto y se pusieron el sombrero quien se rio al instante

-"Dos bromistas...sus mentes son tan parecidas como diferentes...si si podrían estar en cualquier casa pero...si tengo la suya"-el sombreo sonrió y luego grito-GRYFFINDOR

Todo el comedor aplaudió...y se oyó

-TENEMOS A LOS POTTER-de parte de Fred y George...la profesora McGnagall se rió de la pequeña travesura pero lo disimulo bastante bien...entonces los mellizos se percataron de un detalle,en la mesa de profesores estaba sentado su tío Remus quien les sonrió ..los dos suspiraron, tendrían que hablar con el más tarde...Harry se sentó al lado de Draco y iso que su hermana se sentara al medio de los dos...

-Bien James...te concedo esta

-James?-preguntaron los gemelos y Hermione a la vez

-es mi segundo nombre-dijo Harry-mi Hermana lo utiliza normalmente por que era el nombre de papá verdad...Lily

-sip-dijo ella mientras miraba a los últimos seleccionados...Ron termino en Gryffindor como ellos pensaban... entonces el director se paro para decir unas palabras

-¡Bienvenidos!—dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts!Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero presentaros a dos nuevos profesores,el es Remus Lupin el nuevo profesor de DCAO y el de al lado es el profesor Quirrel el asistente del profesor Lupin para que no pierdan clases por la delicada salud del profesor Lupin,quiero deciros unas pocas más palabras. Y aquí están,¡Papanatas!¡Llorones!¡Baratijas!¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!-entonces comenzaron a a comer...Lily vio toda la comida que su hermano pretendía ingerir que era demasiada... según ella era para alimentar a un regimiento

-¿Que?

-Tienes un apetito demasiado Potter

-y el tuyo es demasiado Evans-dijo señalando el plato de su hermana...ella solo se rió y volvió a comer

-Bien mellizos... díganos que es de la vida de los grandiosos Potter-dijeron en tono de burla los gemelos..los mellizos se rieron

-Es normal a decir verdad...

-escuela Muggle...estudios mágicos en la casa

-magia accidental...todo normal-completaron lo ultimo a coro

-o querido hermano se nos olvido algo-dijo ella en un tono dramático

-que es dulce hermana-dijo con falsa preocupación

-las amadas bromas

-cierto cierto-dijo el con un aire de seriedad que iso reír a los demás y a ellos igual

-Bueno...como verán somos normales

-y nuestras actitudes son las de nuestros padre

-aunque...en lo bromista yo soy mas como papá a veces

-cuando te desagrada alguien querida hermana

-exacto y tu eres mas como mamá en las bromas

-cierto..bueno no nos gusta que nos comparen mucho con nuestros padres ya que..

-no somos ellos nos pareceremos pero no somos ellos..somos Lily y Harry...tampoco nos gusta eso de la..

-leyenda de los chicos que vivieron y entre otros apodos que nos dieron

-es patético dejarse llevar por eso-dijo Lily mientras sacaba pastel de melasa...y su mellizo la imito en eso...Draco sonrió ellos eran sencillamente geniales...Hermiene estaba un poco incomoda,se había dejado llevar por las historias de los libros...Ron tenia l boca ligeramente abierta, había pensado que eran chicos,muy diferentes a el pero eran casi iguales...Fred y George sonrieron alegres se agradaban esos chicos eran muy alegres y sabían que se harían amigos... en cambio Percy escucho todo y penso que aria todo lo posible para que no destrozaran el castillo,pero se sintió levemente feliz viendo a esos niños y los sintió como sus hermanitos menores

-entonces...que clases están ansiosos por tener-pregunto Percy

-Pociones y Transformaciones-dijo Lily sonriendo

-Hechizos y DCAO

-uff seremos hermanos...no puedo creer que no te gusten Pociones

-son un terror

-No lo son-dijeron Lily y Draco,los dos se miraron y luego se rieron

-Enserio hermana querida me desplazaras...OH eres tan cruel-dijo harry dramáticamente

-oh querido hermano eres el rey del drama

-no lo soy

- oh si lo eres

-que no

-que si

Apareció Sir Nicholas,el fantasma de gryffindor

-Oh buenas noches Sir Nicholas-dijeron Harry y Lily cortes mente

-Buenas noches jóvenes Potter

-¡Yo sé quién es usted!—dijo súbitamente Ron—. Mi hermano me lo contó.¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!

-Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad

-¿Casi decapitado?¿como puede estar casi decapitado?-pregunto un niño

Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.

-Así -dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Teda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo-¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors!Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas!El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.

-o vamos Sir Nicholas...hay que saber tratar al Barón Sanguinario-dijo Lily divertida

-solo por que tu Lily puedes hablar tranquilamente con el Barón no significa que sea fácil-dijo Harry suspirando pesadamente

-Bueno Lily habla con todos los fantasmas Harry te recuerdo eso

-cierto Sir Nicholas...por cierto creo que este año ganara-remos este año ya lo vera

-Eso espero...-dijo Sir Nicholas y se fue flotando a por el salon

-¿como lo conocen?-pregunto Ron

-larga historia que no queremos contar-dijo Lily mientras volvia a comer

* * *

Luego de un rato desaparecieron los platos y se escucho

-Ejem...sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del añ de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo-Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley-El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Varios alumnos parecían confundidos con eso pero...los mellizos no...sospechaban algo pero no lo dijeron.

-bien nos vamos a ir a nuestros cuartos... por fin-dijo Lily susurrando

-¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio!-Los mellizos vieron que las sonrisas de los profesores ahora eran forzadas..eso iso reír a los mellizos agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.-¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita!—dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_  
_enséñanos algo, por favor._  
_Aun que seamos viejos y calvos_  
_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_  
_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_  
_con algunas materias interesantes._  
_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_  
_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._  
_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_  
_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_  
_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_  
_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley y los mellizos Potter seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

-¡Ah, la música!-dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí!Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!

* * *

Tuvieron que ir a su sala común...los mellizos seguían con una pequeña discusión y luego sonrieron al ver la sala común...entonces apareció la profesora McGonagal

-Bien...Potter...los dos acompáñenme a mi oficina ahora

Los mellizos sonrieron con complicidad

-Si profesora McGonagal-la siguieron...

* * *

Al entrar al despacho ella los abrazo

-los felicito son Gryffindors

-Gracias tía Minny-dijeron los dos felices correspondiendo les el abrazo...entonces se abrió la puerta y vieron a Remus Lupin

-Hola...

Lily se aparto de su "tía Minny"

-Hola...SOLO HOLA REMUS JOHN LUPIN CUANDO NOS IBAS A DECIR QUE ERES PROFESOR

-Cálmate Lil...se supone que les iba a decir pero quise que fuera sorpresa

Lily soltó un bufido enojada y se cruzo de brazos

-eso fue muy Lily Evans-dijo McGonagall...Lily sonrió levemente ante la mención de su madre

-bueno...si lo fue..como ver a la pelirroja enojada con James

Lily se rió, luego de conversar un rato los dos menores de la oficina bostezaron

-bien niños deben ir a dormir

-pero nosotros...

-a..no tenemos sueño-completo Harry

-los dos van a sus cuartos...aparte tienen que conocer a sus compañeros de cuarto

-es ta bien-dijieron los dos a la vez...

* * *

McGonagal los llevo a sus respectivos cuartos y resulta ser que...Lily comparte habitación con Hermione y otras chicas mas...Harry al entrar a su cuarto se sorprendió al ver a Draco en una discusión con Seamus y Dean...al parecer así se llamaban

-¿Que pasa aquí?-pregunto el serio...Seamus contesto

-solo le decía al Slytherin que no es bienvenido en esta habitación y...

-es un gryffindor al igual que nosotros

-es una serpiente como no lo ven-dijo Dean apoyando a Seamus...Harry se cruzo de brazos,Neville se gano al lado de Draco y este sonrió,le haba dicho algo bajito,Draco se lo dijo a Harry...y este los miro y luego apareció una sonrisa digna del gato de Alicia

-bien...entonces

Los tres lanzaron un hechizo y a los segundos Seamus y Dean tenían el pelo de colores brillantes...Harry,Draco y Neville no podían para de reír..al igual que Ron Weasley quien no había hecho ningún comentario o movimiento

-Bien creo que mi querida hermana se gano un punto hoy-dijo Harry sonriente

-si...jajajja que bueno que le hicimos caso en lo de hacer bromas jajajjaja

** .::Flash Back de Harry,Draco y Neville::.**

-entonces...Lily...ese hechizo que ensayabas ayer...

-cual?...a te refieres ese que quería para hacerle una broma al tío Lupin-dijo Lily viendo a su hermano

-exacto...

-a bueno encontré un hechizo para cambiar las formas...pero no soy buena en transformaciones por lo cual no me sale bien...

-de que se trata?-pregunto Draco intrigado

-bueno... aquí esta el libro-dijo ella y vieron escrito un hechizo-no es muy complicado y da la impresión de que es no verbal...cuando uno lo dice es como...si fuera no verbal...sirve para las bromas-Lilyi ntento de explicar

-podríamos intentarlo-dijo Neville emocionado

-claro...-dijo Harry también emocionado y Draco apoyo

-Bueno...si ustedes quieren...Harry recuerdas verdad?

-si si lo recuerdo Lily...el movimiento de varita y pronunciarlo claramente...Neville Draco...como empezamos

-que tal si utilizamos algo para hechizarlo

-propongo a Weasley

-TE OÍ

-ESA ERA LA IDEA

-CÁLMENSE-dijo Harry ya harto-me siento como su niñera

-bien ensayen lo...Hermione y yo seguiremos hablando de las materias-dijo Lily..Harry asintió...antes de llegar a Hogwarts ellos ya habían logrado hacer el hechizo a la perfección

** .::Fin del Flash Back de Harry,Draco y Neville::.**

-USTEDES-grito furioso Seamus

-Se les saldrá en 1 hora-dijo Harry como si nada

-si eso te pasa por meterte con nuestro amigo-dijo Neville sacando su actitud Gryffindor...se sentía seguro al lado de Harry y Draco

-Mejor vamos dormir-dijo Harry mientras abría su baúl...

* * *

Durante la noche todos dormían menos cierto pelirrubio...quien estaba recordando varias cosas

** .::Raccondo de Draco::.**

Draco estaba sentado en la mansión Malfoy...leyendo un libro sobre "la pureza de la sangre", en realidad empezaba a odiar todo eso...no se lo diría a sus padres pero...ya lo odiaba...termino de leer el libro y su mamá entro

-Hijo vamos ya es hora para ir a el callejón Diagon

-si madre

-Vamos

Su familia y el fueron al callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles escolares...vio varios libros... quería leer sobre el mundo Muggle...le había llamado la atención bastante...pero sabia que estaba en contra de las normas de la mansión Malfoy..suspiro y tubo que ir solo a Madam Malkin,entro a la tienda y fue a que le tomaran las medidas para su uniforme...suspiro con pesades...asta que escucho a Madam Malkin quien guiaba a dos niños mas donde el...se sitnio levemente aliviado y los saludo

-Hola-dijo Draco viéndolos-¿ También Hogwarts?

-Si-dijeron a dúo los niños

-Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas

-las varitas escojen a sus propios magos...pero creo que 1.- o tu mamá esta muy impaciente por lo de la varita o 2.- te va extrañar mucho-dijo la niña de ojos verdes...que a el le llamo la atención...Draco se sonrojo levemente

-creo que ambas

La niña le sonrió amablemente y el niño se rió un poco

-¿Tienen escobas propias?

-Si-dijeron los dos a dúo

-¿Significa que juegan Quidditch?

-claro que si..

-es el mejor...

-deporte

-de la historia-finalizaron los dos a la vez...Draco se rió divertido por eso

-y...que son los dos?

-mellizos...Soy Lily

-Yo soy Harry

-me llamo Draco y en que casa piensan estar?

-Gryffindor-dijieron los dos a dúo

-mm...yo tal vez quede en Slytherin...digo toda mi familia a estado en esa casa-dijo el viendo mas que todo a la niña quien le había llamado la atención...pensamientos de Draco-si voy a Slytherin... tendré que se mortifago...no quiero serlo

-bueno...tu no vez mucho como material de Slytherin-dijo Harry

-podrías ser un Gryffindor-dijo Lily sonriente

-si me pareceria bueno...aparte no quiero ser igual a mi padre...creo que seria divertido estar en la misma casa que ustedes-dijo Draco con una sonrisa sincera hacia los mellizos,los dos le sonrieron de vuelta-y...¿andan solos?

-no...andamos con nuestro tío Remus que esta comprando los libros

-y la tía Minny...pero no sabemos donde se metió

-y ¿que hay de sus padres?-dijo Draco un tanto curioso

-murieron cuando eramos niños...

-lo siento...-dijo el un tanto avergonzado por haber preguntado... en realidad se sentía estúpido...

-tu no lo sabias no te tienes que disculpar-dijo Harry

-Bien niños ustedes ya están listos-dijo Madame Malkin...los mellizos y Draco soltaron un suspiro decepcionado.

-nos vemos en el expreso de Hogwarts Draco-dijo Lily sonriente...Draco asintió...pero por dentro sentía una gran alegría

-cuídate asta entonces-los mellizos se fueron y el se sintió otra vez inmerso en sus pensamientos-que debería hacer...no quiero...no quiero ser un mortifago como mi papá...quiero ser alguien bueno,yo no odio a los Muggles ni a los hijos de ellos...odio ser frió ..-salio de la tienda y vio a su madre...fue a buscar su varita junto a ella y su padre...consiguieron su varita y...

-Bien Draco...es hora de volver a casa-dijo Lucius Malfoy...Draco asintió luego de ir a su casa el fue a su habitación a dejar sus cosas y se sentó en la cama pensar

pensamientos de Draco-voy a ser un Gryffindor...no quiero ser como mi padre...no quiero seguir su camino...tomare...mis propias decisiones...tal vez destroce sus corazones...pero se que Serenity estará conmigo(Aclaración Serenity es la prima de Draco...es una de mis OC mas adelante aparecerá ,ella me apoyara...no estaré tan alejado de mi familia...aparte esta la tía Astoria...-Draco suspiro...y se levanto ya con su decisión tomada..seria un Gryffindor sin importar la opinión de sus padres...o su familia adoradora de las sangres puras...antes de salir vio su cuarto triste...sabia que tal vez no lo vería muy seguido como ahora así que aprobecharia estar en la mansión ..todo el tiempo posible...sabiendo que lo mas probable que sus padres...lo echen luego de que sea un Gryffindor...

Bajo a comer,todo paso sin percances...pero recibió una lechuza con una carta de su prima que le contaba sobre su ingreso a Beauxbastons

-Serenity sera educada con gran estilo y sera toda una señorita...Madame Maxime sera su directora después de todo-dijo Narcisa Malfoy

-lo se madre-dijo Draco usando eso tono de niño rico que tanto odiaba

-bien...aun pienso que Dum..

-Lucius no esta discusión-dijo Narcisa casi matando con la mirada a Lucius...Draco sonrió levemente ante aquello... así pasaron los últimos días que según el seria aceptado en la mansión Malfoy,asta que porfin llego el tan ansiado día...el día en que convertiría en un Gryffindor

** .::fin del Raccondo de Draco::.**

Draco por fin pudo dormir pero aun pensaba en como reaccionarían sus padres...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente... Harry se despertó temprano y de buen humor... despertó a Neville y a Draco para que lo acompañaran a el comedor...los tres bajaron las escaleras luego de vestirse...y se dieron cuenta que en los sillones estaban Hermione muy seria... en realidad se veía que estaba tratando de no reír y Lily con una sonrisa que aria James Potter orgulloso

-Quien murió? y tenemos que pagar fianza?-pregunto Harry a su hermana...ella rió

-bueno creo que mejor salimos ahora...si no queremos que...

Entonces se escucharon unos gritos

-tarde...Lily vamos-dijo Hermione apresurada mente y tomo a Lily de la mano y salieron por el retrato seguidas de cerca por Harry,Draco y Neville,quienes estaban confusos...

* * *

Llegaron a el comedor...que estaba casi vació...entonces llevo lo menos esperaban

-Draco..esa Lechuza viene donde ti-dijo Lily...entonces todos vieron el sobre rojo...

-oh no...

* * *

**Bien ese fue el capitulo ojala les allá gustado a por cierto...agradezco sus comentarios y sus sugerencias...bien eso a sido todo...tratare actualizar pronto lo prometo**


End file.
